Hums and Dragons
by JessieRutherfordN7
Summary: One shot (FemInquisitor/Cullen) The Inquisitor is caught singing as she cleans her armor and Cullen can't help but interrupt.


I hung my staff on the rack and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the after sting of the dragons claws that were now etched onto my back. I turned to the table that my armor laid upon, covered in dried blood and dirt. Also burn marks, but that wasn't much of a big deal either. I picked up one of the rags from nearby and dipped it in the bucket of fresh and cool water. I twisted it out so it wasn't to soaked and began to wash down my gauntlets.

I started to lowly hum one of the bards tunes that I heard earlier today from the tavern as I washed off the dirt and blood from the silverite metal of my gauntlets. After I moved onto my boots. As I scrubbed down the leather I began to softly sing the song that I have had stuck in my brain like a brand since after that mountain collapsed on top of me in Haven and we were all forced to camp out in the mountains.

 _Shadows fall and hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart, the dawn will come_

I winced as a wave of pain was sent across my backside,but soon it vanished quickly and I finished off the last boot.

 _The night is long, and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky ,for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

I re-wet the rag, rinsing off the previous blood and dirt I cleaned off.

 _The Shepherds lost, and his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars, the dawn will come_

I ran the rag over my chestplate, beginning to clean over the Inquisition symbol that was carved into the metal, smiling slightly and remembering the surprise and shock I felt when I was made Inquisitor. I didn't seem leader material, especially being a mage. However I was proven wrong yet the weight of being the Inquisitor has taken its toll.

 _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

I finished the armor and let out a relieved breath before washing out the rag and placing it to dry on a nearby chair. I laid my armor out neatly and than sat on one of the benches, fingers beginning to gently take out the braid my curly auburn hair was twisted down in.

 _Bare your blade and raise it high_

 _Stand your ground,the dawn will come_

 _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

I shook out my now lose curls and leaned my head back again the wall, eyes closing and enjoying the quietness. The air was peaceful at night and I liked to enjoy it before a messenger interrupted it.

" You sing lovely.''

I jumped and my eyes snapped open and darted to the doorway and saw Cullen standing there, leaned against the frame. He wasn't in his usual plate , he wore a soft white tunic and leather pants and his figure looked gentle rather than intimidating.

" Maker, you - how long were you there?" I asked, standing up and trying to hide the bright red tint that was growing on my cheeks in embarrassment.

" Long enough to hear you sing, I'm sorry if I scared you." Cullen answered.

I smiled.

" It's okay, I just... I'm not used to people hearing me sing. I don't like singing in front of people..." I began and looked to the ground," I should be sorry that you heard that."

Cullen smirked and walked up to me. He cupped the left side of my jaw and lifted my face so that my eyes met his.

" I think you sung beautifully. You should do it more often." He said, tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

I chuckled.

" When everyone else is out of ear shot, sure." I stated.

Cullen rolled his eyes and left a peck on my lips before moving towards the rack that held his shield and the table his helmet laid on.

" So, how was the dragon hunting?" He asked as he took his helmet into his hands and checked it for any dents or smudges.

" Usual " I shrugged," Fire all over, claws aimlessly being thrown, and oh being hit by its tail. However I got the worst of it all."

Cullen's gaze turned to me, worry in his amber eyes.

" What happened?" He questioned.

" I got clawed on the back by one. I was waiting for my mana to fully regen and took to a melee stance."

" Zaria..."

Cullen shook his head and raised a brow at me

" How bad was the wound?"

" Bad, but its healing. I still get pain every now and than but its not as painful as it was before.''

A slight little flash of relief came across Cullen's features yet the worry was still there. I know he hated when I got into huge fights like this but being the Inquisitor left me a big target.

" You should come along next time, Commander," I began to joke ," It would be fun to see you fight a high dragon."

He laughed at that.

" Maybe I will. I never seen dragons besides baby ones and that was in the Circle in Ferelden." Cullen said.

I smirked.

" The lion of Skyhold verses the high beasts of legends. Huh, Varric should put that into a book." I grinned," Now I really want you to come with us next time."

Cullen's arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and a kiss was laid on my forehead.

" For you ,I think I will make arrangements."


End file.
